Big Bang - Ego (Korean Ver.)
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Ego (Korean Ver.)right|200px *'Artista:' Big Bang *'Álbum:' Still Alive (Special Edition) *'Pista:' 8 *'Género:' Dance Pop, Hip Hop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 03-Junio-2012 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Romanización She kill my ego I know she kill my ego let’s go Keunyeoneun mwonka talla botong yeojawahneun uh Mwol ibeodo boda jayeonseureon meos yeh Kakka-i hagien nae-gen neomu meon it’s you Hajiman sarange ppajyeobeorinkeol that’s true Nawahneun dareun sesange saneun neon Mwol chowahaneunji naneun eotteon-ji Hangsang dangdang-han geunyeoye geu miso yeh Nal sarojababeorinkeol eotteo-khae You’re so beautiful nan hollyeobeoryeosseo nan Keudae saengga-ge jam deul suga eom-neun i bam You’re so wonderful nan michyeobeoryeosseo nan Jeongshin-charil suga eop-seo na eojireowoyo She killed my ego i sa-id she killed my ego She killed my ego i know she killed my ego ego Nan dan hanbeondo ireon jeok eop-seo that’s right Yeojaneun da yeochaji byeol yimi eop-seo Nan chajonshim kang-han namjada-un teopeuga-i Keunde na neoman bomyeon tteol-ko isseo (ay) Nawahneun an maja boideon geudaegie oh Nan aesseo nae mameul sumgigo isseo baby Hajiman eoneusae ne ape mureup kkurhko Kuchaha-ge maetallyeo aewonhae oh my god You’re so beautiful nan hollyeobeoryeosseo nan Keudae saengga-ge jam deul suga eom-neun i bam You’re so wonderful nan michyeobeoryeosseo nan Jeongshin-charil suga eop-seo na eojireowoyo She killed my ego i sa-id she killed my ego She killed my ego i know she killed my ego ego Neon eodi-seo wah-nni waeh kab-jagi Nareul kwehrob-ge hani Machi byeon-gi nan geonman gata Neo-ye-ge ppajyeo nan muneojil keonman gateunde She killed my ego she killed my ego She killed my ego i sa-id she killed my ego She killed my ego she killed my ego She killed my ego i know she killed my ego You’re so beautiful nan hollyeobeoryeosseo nan Keudae saengga-ge jam deul suga eom-neun i bam You’re so wonderful nan michyeobeoryeosseo nan Jeongshin-charil suga eop-seo na eojireowoyo She killed my ego i know she killed my Ego Ego 'Español' Ella mata mi ego sé que ella mata mi ego vamos! Eres diferente a las otras chicas te ves bonita con lo que sea que te pongas porque tú no te acercas a mí, yo voy… wow! me he enamorado de ti, es la verdad Estoy en un mundo diferente quiero saber cómo es tu tipo ahora, soy sólo un prisionero debido a esa sonrisa que tienes Eres tan hermosa estoy tan encantado por ti y yo… pienso en ti, en la noche no podré dormir eres tan hermosa me estoy volviendo loco y yo… es tan incontrolable que me siento mareado Ella mata mi ego dije que ella mata mi ego ella mata mi ego sé que ella mata mi ego, ego Hasta ahora yo pensaba que las chicas eran iguales he perdido toda mi confianza un tipo duro… pero el yo de ahora, lo has noqueado Dijiste que nosotros no nos adaptamos entre si así que intento esconder mis sentimientos, nena pero antes de que incluso yo lo supiera me arrodillé ante ti Oh por Dios! Eres tan hermosa estoy tan encantado por ti y yo… pienso en ti, en la noche no podré dormir eres tan hermosa me estoy volviendo loco y yo… es tan incontrolable que me siento mareado Ella mata mi ego dije que ella mata mi ego ella mata mi ego sé que ella mata mi ego, ego De repente lo mostraste y me haces sufrir hasta que regreses estaré ahogado en pensamientos de ti parece como si fuera a colapsar Ella mata mi ego ella mata mi ego ella mata mi ego dije que ella mata mi ego ella mata mi ego ella mata mi ego ella mata mi ego sé que ella mata mi ego, ego Eres tan hermosa estoy tan encantado por ti y yo… pienso en ti, en la noche no podré dormir eres tan hermosa me estoy volviendo loco y yo… es tan incontrolable que me siento mareado Ella mata mi ego sé que ella mata mi ego, ego 'Hangul' She kill my ego I know she kill my ego let’s go 그녀는 뭔가 달라 보통 여자와는 uh 뭘 입어도 보다 자연스런 멋 yeh 가까이 하기엔 내겐 너무 먼 it’s you 하지만 사랑에 빠져버린걸 that’s true 나와는 다른 세상에 사는 넌 뭘 좋아하는지 나는 어떤지 항상 당당한 그녀의 그 미소 yeh 날 사로잡아버린걸 어떡해 You’re so beautiful 난 홀려버렸어 난 그대 생각에 잠 들 수가 없는 이 밤 You’re so wonderful 난 미쳐버렸어 난 정신차릴 수가 없어 나 어지러워요 She killed my ego I said she killed my ego She killed my ego I know she killed my ego ego 난 단 한번도 이런 적 없어 that’s right 여자는 다 여자지 별 의미 없어 난 자존심 강한 남자다운 터프가이 근데 나 너만 보면 떨고 있어 (ay) 나와는 안 맞아 보이던 그대기에 oh 난 애써 내 맘을 숨기고 있어 baby 하지만 어느새 네 앞에 무릎 꿇고 구차하게 매달려 애원해 oh my god You’re so beautiful 난 홀려버렸어 난 그대 생각에 잠 들 수가 없는 이 밤 You’re so wonderful 난 미쳐버렸어 난 정신차릴 수가 없어 나 어지러워요 She killed my ego I said she killed my ego She killed my ego I know she killed my ego ego 넌 어디서 왔니 왜 갑자기 나를 괴롭게 하니 마치 병이 난 것만 같아 너에게 빠져 난 무너질 것만 같은데 She killed my ego she killed my ego She killed my ego I said she killed my ego She killed my ego she killed my ego She killed my ego I know she killed my ego You’re so beautiful 난 홀려버렸어 난 그대 생각에 잠 들 수가 없는 이 밤 You’re so wonderful 난 미쳐버렸어 난 정신차릴 수가 없어 나 어지러워요 She killed my ego I know she killed my Ego Ego 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop